Malefor
Malefor, also known as the Dark Master, is the main antagonist of the ''Legend of Spyro'' series. Malefor is in many ways the exact opposite of every Spyro villain before. Tying in with the Legend of Spyro series have a much darker setting, Malefor is depicted as completely evil, and possess no comedic elements to his character. Story Early Life Malefor was a purple dragon and a talented one at that. He mastered fire, ice, earth, electricity, and many other elements. The Dragon Elders willingly taught him how to master the elements, but his power kept on growing. When he would not stop, the Elders banished him to exile. After that, he took on the title the Dark Master and built a fortress. He recruited an army of loyal Apes and taught them how to artificially harness the power of the gems, which are the Dragons' lifeforce. His malice was so great, that it split the Earth and created the Mountain of Malefor, also called the Well of Souls, where he was imprisoned. A New Beginning During the Year of the Dragon, Malefor sent his Ape army to the Dragon Temple, under the command of his servant Gaul, the Ape King, to destroy all of the Dragon eggs to prevent the second Purple Dragon from being born. Gaul also captured Cynder's egg, so she could serve Malefor. Gaul used Malefor's dark powers to corrupt and influence Cynder, transforming her into a large, evil Dragon with greater strength and agility at a fast rate. Cynder and Gaul then set out to bring Malefor back. Cynder goes on a journey to open the Convexity portal which imprisoned her master's soul. Her Ape army scatters and leaves the land in ruins. Cynder's ultimate plan is to capture each of the Dragon Guardians and drain their energies into crystals which she would use to release Malefor from his prison. Spyro, the newly born Purple Dragon, and his adoptive brother, Sparx the Dragonfly, travel across the land and rescue each of the four Dragon Guardians after Cynder drains their energies into crystals. She then goes to Convexity and places the last one into the portal containing her master. Spyro uses his full power and defeats Cynder, returning her to normal size. As the portal opens, he saves Cynder and the three escape the collapsing Convexity dimension as Malefor's spirit emerges. After they get back to the Dragon Temple, Spyro and Cynder watch the sky, wondering if Malefor will soon return. While resting off the weakness from the battle, Spyro dreams of the battle and how he saved Cynder, hearing Malefor's voice in his head, calling his name. The Eternal Night Gaul and his Ape army find the Well of Souls and set up their base there. Gaul plans to resurrect their master on the Night of Eternal Darkness and release him from the Well of Souls. He also captures Cynder, who leaves the Dragon Temple because she still blames herself for what happened. He tells Cynder that he can take her back as Malefor's servant or kill her. Cynder refuses and is held prisoner by Gaul. Spyro and Sparx set out to rescue Cynder and eventually make it to the Well of Souls where Spyro confronts and fights Gaul. During the celestial moons' eclipse, Malefor's dark influence takes control of Spyro's mind and he destroys Gaul. Cynder saves Spyro from Malefor. The Mountain then begins to collapse, trapping the three. Spyro uses his Dragon Time powers to save them, encasing them in crystal. After the eclipse, Malefor finally escapes from the Well of Souls and plagues the world. Dawn of the Dragon Voice actor: Mark Hamill After three years of being trapped within a crystal, Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder finally awaken to stop Malefor from destroying the world. After going on a long journey, Spyro and Cynder make it to Malefor's Lair where they confront Malefor. He taunts Spyro by saying that they have more in common than just their color. Spyro denies that he is anything like Malefor, who entraps the young Dragon in an energy chain around his neck. He then reveals that his influence over Cynder has not completely diminished and that she had led Spyro to free him. Cynder both denys Malefor's words and says that she no longer knows, to which Malefor replies by taking control over her again and activating her darkside locked within. She attacks Spyro repeatedly and demands that he fight back while Malefor assures Spyro that there have been many Purple Dragons before them and that the history of their kind has been to dominate the world and not save it; during each age, the Golems of the Deep would serve the Purple Dragon in order to bring about the "Great Cleansing". This may be just a belief and not actual fact. Spyro denies Malefor's statements and continues to be struck by Cynder while Malefor laughs maniacally. Cynder angrily asks why Spyro won't fight back. Spyro sadly declares that it is because Cynder has left him nothing to fight for. This breaks Malefor's hold on Cynder. Malefor becomes enraged and chains Cynder to Spyro with the same energy cord around Spyro's neck, binding them together. After a long battle against Malefor, Spyro and Cynder manage to defeat him. However, Malefor's servant, The Destroyer, manages to jump into the maw of the Earth, breaking it apart. Spyro and Cynder then fight him again while they are descending into the Earth. After a final energy blast against Spyro and Cynder, Malefor is knocked to the ground, where he is pulled into the Earth by several Dragon spirits that appear to be "The Ancients", the dragons who trained Malefor. Spyro manages to use his powers to keep the world together, ending Malefor's malice for good. Notes *Malefor may be a variation of the name "Valefar", a Christian demon and Duke of Hell. *His name might be composed from the Latin noun malum (-''i'',neutrum) - evil; and Greek foreo - i carry; meaning ˝''The carrier of evil''˝, or maybe ˝''The source of evil''˝. *The Dark Master (or DM) is usualy the name given to the main villan in an RPG. Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional dragons Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional prisoners Category:Fictional escapees Category:Fictional dictators Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate energy Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate electricity Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate darkness Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate ice Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate earth Category:2006 introductions